


His Secret

by Aikawa_L801



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BL, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikawa_L801/pseuds/Aikawa_L801
Summary: Kuroko is surrounded by rumours about Kise's lover. If only the public knows the truth.





	

Hey guys! I'm back with a new fic. As usual, go to this link: [His Secret](https://aikawafics.blogspot.com/2017/03/kise-x-kuroko-his-secret.html) . I hope you will like the story. It'd be lovely if you could leave your opinion in the comment section after reading it or let me know if there is any mistake in the story. Thank you for stopping by!


End file.
